Fate's Movie Nights
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: An Omake series that goes along with Walker. Fate, the crazy force behind destiny, becomes bored and decides to have fun with her favorite Avatar. Enter the movie nights, which quickly become the bane of Bree's existence. In order to survive, he not only has to live through the movies, but he also has to amuse Fate. At least he can drag others into his misery...


**Okay, I know this might seem weird, but after reading a few of the complaints about the fact I'm just barely rehashing the chapters of Walker with a random mix, I have decided to post the Omake series where Fate has a Movie Night and decides to throw Bree and whichever alternate Winchester set he's with (and later his Companions, which are coming in chapter 32) into just to spice things up. Here, for your reading amusement, is Fate's Movie Nights: Thirt13n Demons. These will mostly be short stories, unless it's a series. ENJOY~!**

* * *

Bree was going to kill Dean...or Fate...depending on how this night went.

It was supposed to be a routine job from the American Ministry, a simple capture or kill of a noted Dark Wizard who was up to something he shouldn't be and had managed to jump at the top of everyone's prospective radars for something big and bad going down, despite rumors of his 'death'.

There was a reason why Magical Insurance Agencies always triple checked claims on someone's death when it was done in the muggle world and always made sure that polyjuice wasn't used.

Apparently the dumbass hadn't counted on his ex-wife taking out a life insurance claim on him since he blew through his family fortune after the divorce, or that she had kept the policy active. Polyjuice proved the man had faked his death.

Because of the way he died, he had jumped on the American Auror's radar for dark magic of the demonic variety, so they sent out an APB to any Magical Hunters in the area.

And low and behold, Bree ended up finding it out of a fit of boredom since the 'hunting season for things that go bump in the night' had wound down for a short time. Since it was dealing with something demonic based on the books found in the man's library he had called in Dean and Sam for help.

If he had known the mess they would be stumbling into, he would have kept the family out and bombed the place on principle.

As it was, he was cursing the bastard responsible rather strongly from behind a glass door with Latin and the odd demonic sigil.

What happened you ask? How did Dean, Sam and Bree end up on the wrong side of _ghosts_ of all things? Where did the demon's come into play?

Bree blamed Fate for all three and the fact that she had been watching old horror movies. Let's rewind to the start of this mess shall we?

* * *

_Evansville, Indiana...two weeks ago..._

Bree was bored out of his damn mind. Demons had been laying low since Lucifer broke out, and the 'hunting season' for the supernatural half was winding down for the moment. He had noted spikes in supernatural deaths, so he had made a graph for hunters on his site.

As such, most hunters used that to schedule vacations and down time. They were in the middle of such a spike, so Bree scanned the Magical half of the equation for something to do.

That was when he found an APB jumping on his screen from the American Aurors.

He put on his headset.

_**This is an ALL POINTS BULLETIN to Magical Hunters and Mercenaries. We have a Dark Wizard attempting to recreate a demonic device in the area of the South West. He has already faked his death in the muggle world and it is believed that he is doing something that involved using the spirits of violent ghosts to power a machine made by demons. The last known location of this machine is in Colorado... Please be advised that Reapers and hell hounds have been seen in the area as well, and that several traps of unknown purpose have been found. Apparition and Portkey wards are in place, so plan accordingly.**_

_**The ex-wife of the suspect has agreed to hand over the life insurance policy which alerted the Aurors to the suspect's activities to whomever can put an end to her former husband's plans as a reward. The policy is currently worth one hundred million dollars. **_

_**The Ministry has also offered a five thousand galleon reward to the ones responsible for the destruction of the device and any plans pertaining to it.**_

_**This has been an All Points Bulletin.**_

Bree sat up with a grin. Finally some action! And it involved demons to boot! He grabbed his cell and called the Winchesters at Bobby's house.

"_Hello?"_ came Dean with a yawn.

"Hey Dean, how bored are you and Sam?"

"_Dude, there's not even a _hint_ of a hunt lately. Bobby's threatened to shoot us both if we don't find a hunt and fast!"_

Clearly Dean had been annoying Bobby to death again.

"Well I just got an APB on a suspected Dark Wizard and a reward to boot. It's got demonic machines, ghosts, and two types of supernatural warning signs all over it," said Bree.

He could hear Dean sit up, his full attention on Bree.

"_Tell me more!"_ he said giddy. He heard a beep as it was put on speakerphone. Sam and Bobby came into the kitchen to hear the news as well.

"Apparently the guy has been up to something involving a machine powered by violent ghosts and something to do with Lucifer. It's drawn Reapers and Hell Hounds like flies and there are multiple wards around the place, including ones that keep out wizards. His ex-wife has offered to hand over the insurance policy to anyone who can stop her former husband's plans, and the Ministry has offered five thousand gold coins to anyone who destroys the machine and the plans for it."

"_How did they find out about this?"_ asked Bobby.

"Apparently the ex-wife kept the insurance policy active on her husband, so when he faked his death using polyjuice it drew the Auror's attention pretty damn fast when they raided his library. The second they found he was doing something that involved demons, they sent out an APB to all Magical hunters."

"_What does the message board say about this?"_ asked Sam.

Bree scrolled through the messages. His eyebrows raised up.

"Some are interested, but most are saying that the reward isn't good enough for them to interfere, or they don't want to deal with hellhounds. Some have said that they aren't ruining their vacation just to hunt down some rogue wizard."

It wasn't that surprising...most of the people who picked up on this were mercenaries, and since it was the down season a good chunk of them had already left the States for a well deserved vacation. Out of those, only a few had laptops to pick up the broadcast, as the Ministry had it set the bulletin to magically run devices, barring radios.

The last thing they needed was to have some idiot wizard or gold-digging witch to stumble into that mess and get killed. Especially if hellhounds were involved.

"_Where is this based?"_

"According to the bulletin, Colorado. Should we meet up somewhere nearby and get ready to storm the place?"

"_Hell yes!"_ said Dean enthusiastically.

Bree was sure to stock up on healing potions, among other things. He also made sure to start packing extra salt rounds while he waited for Sam and Dean to show up. With the help of a time turner and countless rooms to avoid a paradox, Bree had a veritable assembly line going on. He was also going to pack his house on his bracelet just in case they needed an area to avoid the ghosts.

He had done a fly over on the house in question on his broom, and what he saw made him frown big time.

Anti-portkey, anti-apparition, heavy notice-me-not charms, and everything barring a fidelius charm which was likely the only reason the Ministry hadn't caught onto this sooner. He was also reading heavy dark magic signs on the place, and definite demonic activity.

And to his extreme annoyance, what appeared to be demon glyphs specifically engineered to keep Angels from interfering or showing up.

This whole thing was a trap for violent ghosts and demon spirits, and it was made to keep anything of a less than dark nature from barging in once it activated. And anyone unlucky enough to get caught inside would be stuck unless the thing was destroyed.

Bree made sure to send out the notes on the defenses to all the other hunters, who immediately avoided the area once informed of all the heavy-defenses in place. Normally they would at least check it out, but since Bree was calling in muggle hunters with experience with demons, they were going to let him handle it.

They were a tight-knit community, the Magical Hunters. If one took a case, the others would avoid it on principle unless help was asked for. With spells like the Imperious and potions to enforce the will of another on you, they tended to be a lot easier to convince when it came to incidents like the one when Sam and Dean broke Lucifer's cage.

Normal Hunters may be paranoid as a rule, but Magical ones were pragmatic and more likely to investigate when the circumstances are less than clear.

As such the Winchesters at least had some sympathetic friends, even if the normal hunters were still pissed about them setting Lucifer free.

* * *

"Bree! Long time no see man!" said Dean grinning.

"Yo!" said Bree, raising a hand.

After the bro-hug from Dean and Sam, Bree gave them a run-down on the defenses. Sam whistled in appreciation.

"That's some heavy duty defense. What's this guy doing anyway?"

"No idea. I avoided going in for a reason. I also got some seriously odd looks from the home improvement store because of how much rock salt I bought."

Dean blinked.

"Exactly how_ much_ salt did you buy, and how many salt shells did you pack?"

"I bought out the store, and I made enough salt rounds to last us through another siege of Witnesses. I had a bad feeling about this place, so I had a weird production line going on. I also got to making these."

Bree handed them weird glasses and iron bracers.

"I found the schematics for these in the guy's library...supposedly they let you see ghosts. And these are so you can punch them and make them back off. The Ministry also gave me a list of places he's been seen at...it's not pretty," said Bree.

Sam and Dean looked at the list...and at the list of areas with known deaths from extremely violent ghosts. Eleven of the areas were a dead ringer for areas the man went to, except for a hospital. After the man left the area, the death rate dropped to zero for no apparent reason and there were no police reports of grave desecration.

"What about the hospital?" asked Sam.

"I looked into that too. According to the records, there was a woman who died in a horrific fire. I looked into the deaths and found that the woman was the wife of the man's nephew. Pretty big coincidence that he showed up shortly after this rash of sightings where his nephew's wife died, don't you think?"

"So you think she's going to be the exception to the rule here?" asked Sam.

"If I'm right, yes. She's the only one that doesn't make any real sense. And the last sighting was in an area were over a hundred people were killed by a very angry ghost...and there was a blood covered glass box last seen where this guy supposedly died."

"So we have a rogue dark wizard building a machine, ghost killings stopping for no apparent reason, and a possible trapped ghost woman," said Dean.

"Don't forget the reapers and the hellhounds seen in the area, or the rather strong defenses in place."

"Or the demon sigils. This man is preparing for a siege against anything outside a demon or fellow dark wizard. I'm guessing that if anything angelic gets thrown into the mix, the machine might malfunction big time," said Bree smirking.

Dean hugged Bree tightly.

"Dude, you find the best hunts!" said Dean happily.

"And I'm packing my house dammit. With all those wards against transportation and some of the writing I saw on that house, we might need a safe area to fall back to."

"Should we call Cas?" asked Sam.

"If we do, then you had better call him before we enter this place. Once the machine gets started a whole bunch of angel-repelling wards get thrown up and he won't be able to come."

"Or we could have him wait in the house for us," said Dean.

Bree blinked.

"Good point."

They stocked up on more salt that they could pour around them just in case, and then called Cas. When he tried to get near the house in question, he felt alarm wards around the place.

"I cannot enter without setting the alarms off," he said in confusion.

"Right. Cas, you wait in my house. Since it's out of phase with the normal world we should be able to slip you into that place without setting the alarms off. Make sure to feed Hunter and Spica for me will you?"

Castiel went inside the house and feed the dogs in question. Spica's mother, a full blooded hellhound, was still resting from giving birth to yet another litter of pups and wouldn't be bothering him for a few months. He just had to throw some meat in there for her and she would leave him alone.

Really, Lucy was far too overprotective of her pups after the way Bree accidentally took Spica.

Bree, Sam and Dean parked the Impala inside the house the usual way. Dean had a special area where he could tinker with his Baby inside the house without Bree having to expand the door or deal with tire treads on the floor. Shrinking charms were so useful at times. Once Dean's baby was secured, they went into the house. Bree had sealed his angel heritage temporarily with a rather useful sigil he had learned from some arch angels who weren't total assholes. As far as the wards were concerned, he was just a wizard.

Bree had found a rough schematic of the house layout, so they hid inside the library for a bit.

* * *

Sam and Dean were rather horrified when they found the eleven violent souls in the basement, and one sad soul of the woman.

She seemed to be the only one who didn't try to slam the glass when they came near, and looked relatively intact. All the others had some serious black aura around them.

Bree spoke to her briefly, and learned that Silas (the wizard who faked his death and built the machine) had captured her because of who she married. Since she was the least violent spirit in the entire house, Bree knew she would be helpful once they figured out where the main components were and smashed them to pieces before they destroyed the place completely.

They had done scouting runs under disillusionment charms and the invisibility cloaks Bree had, avoiding a trapped briefcase which would start the machine and set the ghosts loose one by one. Unfortunately the main part of the machine was deeper inside the house and closed off from the rest until the machine started, so they couldn't get to it just yet.

When the machine started Bree estimated that the hallway that opened to the area wouldn't become available until four ghosts in, and with all the wards on the place it was impossible to apparate directly into it. It was completely closed off from the main house, and Bree had to wonder how the man had gotten into there before it was closed.

The only explanation was that he had an accomplice, likely the short haired red head with the crazed look in her eye. Once the machine started it was impossible to come in from the outside. The hellhounds were stirred up enough by the presence of the thing as it was...starting it might send them into an utter feeding frenzy.

So they were stuck in the library under charms waiting for a way to get inside and break the thing.

Finally the man's nephew came in and a few hours after the tour Silas' muggle lawyer accidentally set off the machine by picking up his fee. He had no idea that the thing was full of counterfeit money, nor would he have a chance to find out after one of the glass doors cut him in half long ways.

* * *

Bree closed the library door and waited for a bit. When he saw the kid come down and see his mother, he scooped the boy up and put him inside the house with Cas.

While he did that, he found one of his movies had fallen off the shelf...and when he saw the back he swore.

"Guys, we have a bit of a problem..." said Bree coming out of the trunk.

"What?" asked Dean.

He set down the movie. It was an older one and obviously a horror movie that hadn't been very popular.

"Look at the description."

Sam read the back, recognized some of the ghosts...and swore.

"You're kidding right?"

"Fucking Fate...she must have had another movie night and recreated this scenario..." said Bree.

Bree felt like slapping himself. How did he not see this sooner? He had watched_ Thir13en Ghosts_ a few weeks ago! Why didn't the violent ghost reports tip him off?!

"How did this movie go?"

"The nephew comes here with his family, the boy goes missing, the lawyer sets off the machine and the red head we kept seeing around the house plays the protector halfway through only to reveal she was in love with the crazed Uncle. In the end it's the forgotten nanny who breaks the ghosts free and allows the violent spirits to kill the Uncle before going off. The dead wife is then sent off to the after life."

"So what do we do?" asked Dean.

"Keep the nephew and his family alive...and possibly the psychic. The poor bastard was being played and ended up saving the nephew from the last ghost they caught. Oh, and if you see any ghosts other than the wife, shot them on sight. They can and will kill anyone they get their hands on."

"So business as usual. How does Lucifer fit into all this though?" asked Sam.

"Supposedly the machine allows you to look through the Eye of Hell made by Lucifer, which is a load of crock. It uses the power of the damned and one live sacrifice to let you see through hell into the future. Probably why the reapers and hellhounds were drawn here, but not demons."

"And the angel glyphs?"

"Probably to keep them from bringing Grace into here, which would ruin some of the demonic energy flowing through the place. Just to be clear, the ghosts can't get through the glass and you'll need the glasses to see the ghosts...or if you've been exposed to that poultice you'll see them anyway."

"Right...fix us up in case we lose these dorky glasses," said Dean.

Bree went into the trunk, brought out the poultice and smeared a liberal dose on their eyelids. He then produced a ghost light, which the brothers followed with their eyes.

"You're set for ghost killing. Oh and try not to get crushed by the glass," said Bree.

"Can we get out of the house?" asked Sam.

"No. It's completely closed off and besides those hellhounds are probably in a feeding frenzy anyway."

Dean and Sam winced.


End file.
